


Espiazione

by Jolly Camaleonte (ginnyx)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel implied, Introspection, M/M, Season/Series 08, Stolen Moments
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 11:37:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/886815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginnyx/pseuds/Jolly%20Camaleonte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>E lo schema è sempre lo stesso.<br/>Ogni Giovedì<br/>Abduzione 1<br/>Cerimonia dell’Acqua<br/>Lavande e Apnea<br/>Soggetto: Lui</p>
            </blockquote>





	Espiazione

 

 

Giorno 26

Abduzione 5

44 Cori Enochiani

In ginocchio

Soggetto: Anna, Rachel, Hester

 

_Labbro spaccato. Mandibola slogata. Ematomi regolarmente estesi._

**In ginocchio, Castiel.**

Ignora le gambe tremanti dallo sforzo.

Lecca via il sangue rappreso sul labbro gonfio.

Abbassa la testa e incrocia le dita brucianti sopra il capo.

E incomincia.

Dal primo al quarantaquattresimo canto, la voce in crescendo.

Cercando di non rimettere tutta l’emoglobina nello stomaco.

**Rispetto, Castiel.**

_Cara Sorella,_

_il serafino Castiel, l’Angelo del Giovedì, resurrettore dell’Uomo Retto, alto traditore dei dettami della Santa Trinità, ti prega di concedergli l’ascolto._

_Ti prega affinché tu sappia che non era sua intenzione, ma non scappa dalle sue responsabilità._

_Ti prega affinché tu sappia che rimarrai sempre la sua stimatissima sorella._

_Ti prega affinché tu sappia che ciò che ha fatto è stato compiuto per un’erronea valutazione del giusto._

_Ti prega affinché tu sappia che non sei stata dimenticata e avrai giustizia._

_Ti prega affinché—_

_Metterà tutto a posto, lo promette, lo promette sulla cosa più cara che ha._

_Lui._

 

~

 

Giorno 54

Abduzione 14

12 Rosari Terrestri + 84 Vespri Enochiani

Faccia a terra, fino a perdere la voce

Soggetto: Ogni singolo angelo del Paradiso. E Balthazar

_Torace compresso. Fiato rotto. Costole inclinate._

**Nella polvere, Castiel.**

Stringe i denti rosso emoglobina.

Pulisce il campo dal nero leviatano.

Rantola impedendosi di cadere.

Si sdraia volto a terra secondo tradizione.

E incomincia.

Un rosario ogni sette vespri, sussurrando alla polvere.

Finché la neonata alba non morirà soffocata dall’intrico della selva purgatoria.

**Sopportazione, Castiel.**

_Cari Fratelli,_

_il serafino Castiel, commilitone della guarnigione del Giovedì del 4° giorno, spergiuro del patto di Grazia, vi richiama dal vostro meritato riposo._

_V richiama per fare ammenda, non per ricevere perdono._

_Vi richiama per restituirvi la Grazia impudentemente strappata._

_Vi richiama per trovare la forza persa troppo tempo addietro, seppur immeritata._

_Vi richiama per cancellare l’onta del tradimento dal vostro nome, straboccante solo di retti intenti e d'interesse fraterno._

_Vi richiama per—_

_Non avrei dovuto, non mi sarei neanche dovuto azzardare, non dopo tutto quello che abbiamo passato._

_Balthazar…_

_Balthazar, l’ho fatto di schiena, come se tu fossi un vile codardo, e non il migliore dei compagni._

_Ti prego di non concedermi il tuo perdono._

_Se posso ancora attaccarmi ai passati millenni di cieca lealtà reciproca, ti supplico di non farlo._

 

~

 

Ogni Giovedì

Abduzione 1

Cerimonia dell’Acqua

Lavande e Apnea

Soggetto:

 

_Grazia frammentata, dispersa, a brandelli. La sua voce nella mente. Occhi stanchi._

**Nel fiume, Castiel.**

Alza le braccia chiazzate di nero al cielo.

Occhi fissi all’orizzonte, labbra strette, e avanza.

Aspetta che il gelo scuro gli inghiotta anche la testa e arrivi fino alla Grazia.

E incomincia.

Meditazione profonda a occhi serrati.

Mentre il fiato esce piano e i polmoni urlano cercando di distrarlo.

**Giuramento, Castiel.**

_Padre,_

_ti chiedo di concedermi ancora un po’ di tempo._

_Perdonami se non riesco a perdonarmi._

_Io non sono pronto, non mi sento ancora… libero di alzare la testa._

_So che non dovrei, so già di avere il tuo perdono –tu sei sempre il primo a donarlo, appena il pentimento colora gli occhi degli umani- e anche il suo._

_Ma non riesco a perdonare me stesso._

_Ciò che ho fatto… quello che sono diventato…_

_Padre, perdonami per il mio mancato perdono interiore, concedimi solo un altro po’ di tempo._

_E riprendi lui nel regno cui è destinato._

_So che attualmente non è ferito gravemente, mi prega ogni singola notte._

_È per lui che sono ancora un angelo, vero?_

_Voglio tornare a essere degno di questo nome, non scambiare la mia decisione per una fuga o un suicidio._

_Rimarrò qui a combattere non per la mia vita, ma per quelle che ho spento._

_E quando risulterò nuovamente meritevole della tua Casa, impiegherò ogni mia forza per tornarci._

_Una volta lì mi prenderò ogni responsabilità e sarò pronto per la punizione._

_Lo giuro._

_Prima mi devo solo assicurare che lui sia al sicuro._

_Puoi capire?_

_Glielo devo, per tutto ciò che ha fatto e per tutto ciò che è._

_Non posso lasciarlo completamente solo, anche se è quello che sto facendo adesso._

_Ha bisogno di sapere che… è uno stupido ad addossarsi tutte le colpe, che non ha fallito._

_Sono io che ho fallito su di lui._

_Devo rimediare._

_Anche restando distante, attirando i Leviatani lontani dalla sua anima, ascoltando le sue preghiere ogni notte._

_Dovrebbe pregare Te, non me._

_Io non—_

_Fa parte del percorso anche questo?_

_Sentire la sua voce, ma resistere per il suo bene?_

_Sentirmi indegno di ogni singolo “ti prego”?_

_Non capisco, Padre._

_Porterò a compimento il mio compito, lo giuro._

_Farò ciò che è giusto._

Per lui.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ***Angolino del cambia-colore***
> 
> Bhe, penso che sia chiaro. Cass è in Purgatorio e pensa che questa sia l’occasione perfetta per espiare, magari però ci sono dei punti non chiari, quindi farò delle noticine veloci veloci per rendere tutto più che cristallino
> 
>  
> 
> 1\. Ho unito insieme Anna, Rachel e Hester non perché tutte donne, ma perché Cass in un modo o nell’altro le ha tradite e ha portato alla loro morte. Nella 4° serie Cass ha consegnato (pentendosene poi immediatamente) Anna ai suoi fratelli, nella 6° ha ucciso Rachel perché non approvava più il suo piano e voleva ucciderlo, e nella 7° non ha fatto niente per impedire che Hester venisse uccisa da Meg (anche se era pronto a morire per mano della sorella).
> 
> 2\. Balthazar l’ho messo a parte perché è una cosa a parte. Balthazar era veramente qualcuno di tremendamente importante per Cass. Cass aveva pianto la sua morte, non l’abbiamo mai visto fare qualcosa del genere per qualcun altro, poi nonostante il tradimento e il furto degli oggetti sacri, Cass perdona Balthazar e lo fa partecipe del suo piano, e Balthazar lo aiuta. Quando Cass l’ha ucciso, di schiena, a sangue freddo, io… io lì ho capito che aveva perso completamente il controllo. E non c’entrano leviatani o altro, solo il potere e l’orgoglio. Cass non può incolpare nessun altro se non se stesso. Diciamo che è diverso che uccidere qualcuno perché ti sta attaccando o un tuo fratello a caso. E Cass non vuole il suo perdono, non lo vuole perché non è stato giusto, qualsiasi motivazione possa darsi. Non volere il suo perdono è il modo di Cass di non dimenticarlo.
> 
> 3\. Ognuna delle preghiere ha stili e formalità diverse. Se nel primo pezzo Cass parla di sé in terza persona per poi brevemente rompere in una prima, nel secondo si lascia andare di più, fa il nome di Balthazar e lo prega, nel terzo invece è diretto, semplice. Voi direte, ma come, con i propri fratelli così formale e con Dio, suo Padre, invece così aperto, così frantico? Sì, perché ho sempre pensato Castiel con un rapporto speciale con Dio, perché Cass ha capito perché a suo padre piacciono gli uomini, che loro sono fatti a sua somiglianza. E poi, diciamocelo, Cass non ha mai incontrato Dio, ma sa che la sua Grazia è parte di lui, quindi è qualcosa di intimo, di confortante.
> 
> 3B. Altra domanda che potreste porvi è perché rivolgersi a Dio, dopotutto quello che era successo, apocalisse, abbandono, ora pure il Purgatorio! Penso… penso che dopo la quinta e la sesta stagione Cass avesse proprio lasciato indietro Dio, ma che ora, dopo tutta la settima e questa ottava, veda il Purgatorio come un’opportunità. Dopotutto perché anche lui è finito in Purgatorio? Perché ci è stato risucchiato? Poteva finirci solo Dean, poteva direttamente esplodere insieme a Dick, potevano succedere un milione di cose, ma Cass è lì. Forse un aiutino di Dio per Cass a redimersi? Certo, voi direte, Dio non fa niente per due apocalissi e mezzo poi si sveglia e fa redimere Castiel. Giusto anche questo, ma vi ricordo che Dio ha avuto sempre un occhio di riguardo per Cass, è l’unico angelo che Dio abbia mai fatto resuscitare, e per ben più di una volta, lo stesso Dio che ha fatto materializzare Dean e Sam sull’aereo alla fine di Lucifer Rising. Quindi chissà. Forse è stato Dio a far finire Cass in Purgatorio, forse no. Ma intanto Cass ha recuperato la sua fede, il suo essere angelo e la ragione.
> 
> 3C. Il pezzo finale è così spezzato perché volevo dare l’idea di pensieri spontanei, che nascevano e morivano tutti nell’acqua e lì si perdevano. Un dialogo realistico con un Dio muto. Le domande non hanno risposta, è solo un semi flusso di coscienza. Anche perché non sono le risposte che veramente hanno valore, ma l’espiazione.
> 
> 4\. In tutta la ff si nomina questo “lui”, ci si pensa, ci sono dei rimandi. Mi pare ovvio ma lo dico, è Dean, per scelta non l’ho mai fatto nominare in tutta la ff. Sia perché per Cass è scontato di chi si stia parlando quindi non c’è il bisogno di specificare, sia per un motivo emotivo. Nominare il nome di Dean, pensarci già più di quanto faccia. Non so se avete presente la faccia di Cass nella 8x02 quando pronuncia il nome di Dean, come se non lo pronunciasse da tanto tempo, come se dopo aver avuto così tanto la sua voce nella testa sembrasse un’illusione sentirla veramente. Ecco, Cass non può cadere in questo, non può tornare da Dean.


End file.
